


Нико - это...

by Slavna



Series: Это... (Nico di Angelo/Lily Luna Potter) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нико – это «я брат Хейзел». Нико – это молчание. Нико – это «я не люблю чай». Нико – это крепкий кофе без сахара. Нико – это Хогсид по воскресеньям. Нико – это «эм, спасибо?», держа красную валентинку. Нико – это жесткие и обветренные губы. Нико – это смотреть с удивлением убегающей рыжей девушке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нико - это...

Нико — это «я брат Хейзел». Нико — это молчание. Нико — это темный цвет. Нико — это на все ради близких. Нико — это темный шоколад. Нико — это «я не люблю чай». Нико — это крепкий кофе без сахара. Нико — это тяжелые вздохи. Нико — это Хогсмид по воскресеньям.

Нико — это сказки с грустным финалом. Нико — это то, что иногда проскальзывает у родителей, взрослых, помнящих войну, в глазах. Нико — это «цени свою семью». Нико — это старая кожаная куртка. Нико — это «ну и?». Нико — это «я умру за свою сестру».

Нико — это игра в «мифы и магию». Нико — это аккуратные фигурки богов и «у меня нет только Аида». Нико — это что-то странное в интонации слов. Нико — это пересказ Звездных Войнов до полуночи по чужой просьбе.

Лили радуется новенькой на своем красно-золотом факультете. Лили нравится, что новенькую заселяют в ее комнату. Лили счастлива, что у нее есть хорошая подруга по имени Хейзел Левеск. Лили имеет двух старших младших и не удивляется тому, что у Хейзел тоже есть брат, правда, только один. Удивляется лишь небольшой заминке, когда спрашивает кто из них старший. «Хейзел — старшая», — отвечает Нико.

Нико — это зеленый галстук. Нико — это высший балл по всем предметам. Нико — это «да-да, конечно». Нико — это неприкрытое раздражение. Нико — это «какой праздник?». Нико — это никакого внимания к четырнадцатому февралю. Нико — это «эм, спасибо?», держа красную валентинку.

У Лили два старших брата, но спрашивать у них совета глупо. Хьюга пожимает плечами, ему куда интересней с ее братьями, чем с самой Лили. На валентинку он смотрит с ухмылкой. Лили прогоняет его. Лили не влюблялась, но знает, как глупо выглядят влюбленные девушки, что бегали и бегают за Джеймсом и с каким пренебрежением на них смотрят Ал.

Нико — это уходить не знаю куда, что устанешь, пока найдешь. Нико — это клубок непонятец и вопросов. Нико — это «что ты делаешь?». Нико — это жесткие и обветренные губы. Нико — это смотреть с удивлением убегающей рыжей девушке.

Лили всегда любила слушать насмешки братьев о «влюбленных дурах». Все казалось смешным, пока сама она не стала той самой дурой. Но Лили любит историю любви своих родителей, и знает, что любовь отца и матери тоже была не с первого взгляда и поцелуев. У отца точно.

Нико — это легкая улыбка после чужого признания. Нико — это «ты мне тоже». Нико — это чуть хрипловатый, но искренний смех. Нико — это неуверенные, но сильные объятия. Нико — это «я согласен».

Лили готова провалится сквозь землю от взглядов всей, всей!, своей семьи, но сибирается с мыслями и говорит:

«Мама, папа, Нико — это мой парень».


End file.
